Brujah
General Name: Brujah Plural: Brujah Pronunciation: broo'-hah Nicknames: Rebels, the Rabble, Punks Antediluvian: Ilyes Allegiance: Camarilla, Anarch Movement Disciplines: Celerity, Majesty, Vigor Theme Song: "On My Wayward Son" - Kansas Clan Brujah is largely composed of rebels, both with and without causes. Individualistic, outspoken and turbulent, Brujah hold social change near to their undead hearts, and the clan's ranks contain some of the most violent of the Camarilla Kindred. Most other vampires perceive the Brujah as nothing more than punks and miscreants, but the truth of the matter is that genuine passion lies behind their polemics. Brujah adopt pet passions and causes, which they support with volume and vitriol. Some brujah follow charismatic members of their clan, while others prefer stances of blatant, defiant individualism. The clan claims a history rich with warrior-poets, and it has adapted this concept into the modern night; many Brujah are glad to have an opportunity to speak their minds, then indulge in a bit of destruction afterwards to illustrate their points. The Rabble's espousal of change unites them, albeit tenuously, in their nightly crusades. Given a common enemy, Brujah with vastly differing ideals will join side by side to oppose their foe. After that foe is defeated, however, all bets are off and it's back to business as usual. A common Brujah theme involves the foundation of a Kindred "Utopia," or the re-creation of a mythical one from nights past, though each Brujah vampire has a different idea of what said Utopia is. Brujah rely on chaotic behavior and upheaval to get their ideas across, and the Rabble are allowed a certain leeway that other clans do not have. In fact, Brujah are almost expected to be incoherent and bellicose; this stereotype works to the advantage of many eloquent, well-spoken members of the clan, who have no need to resort to violence when making their arguments. Respected for their martialry and readiness to rally under a banner, the Brujah are the phyisical strength of the Camarilla. Of late, however, many Rabble neonates see their role in the Camarilla as an institution unto itself, and more than a little unrest circulates among the clan. Disciplines The Generic Brujah History Early History Roman Empire The highlight of Brujah existence came into being during the days of ancient Grecian philosophers and the Republics of Rome. In fact, to hear the childer tell it, the Brujah were largely responsible for the creation of democracy, or at least its spread beyond Athens. Many ancient Brujah, such as the Methuselah Critias, lived the ideal of the "scholar-warrior", one who had proven a master of both mental and physical challenges. Even in such a period of Clan-wide splendor and influence, there was one accomplishment that rose above them all: Carthage. Here, in a city on the northern African coast, the Brujah created a civilization where vampires existed openly alongside mortals, in relative harmony with their prey. The Brujah were respected, feared, worshipped, admired - and doomed. The Ventrue and Malkavians of Rome grew jealous of the Brujah's growing influence over shipping and trade, and Carthage's powerful military. During the First and Second Punic Wars, Cainites battled behind the scenes to destroy their opponents' capitol and seize control of the entirety of the Mediterranean. The Ventrue, with the aid of the Malkavians, Toreador, Lasombra, and Gangrel, won. The city of Carthage was burned and its fields were salted, preventing anything from being grown there ever again. Since those nights, the Brujah have never recovered their ancient glory thanks to the jealously of their erstwhile "Kindred". Dark Ages Victorian Age Final Nights Organization Clan Brujah is far to fractious and torn by internecine conflict to have true organization, and the clan never meets formally. Two conventions the clan does support universally are the Rant and the Rave. Rants are just that: informal meetings of Brujah (and other insurgents, Kindred and Kine) at which anyone who can scream loudly enough can have her opinions heard. Raves, named after the all-night techno dance parties started in England, are social gatherings in the guise of huge-scale musical or entertainment events. One usually leads to another, and clues to the locations of the events are often hidden in the media of the gathering in progress. These meetings almost invariably degenerate into riots, further eroding the organizational base of the clan. ''Antitribu'' Brujah antitribu of the Sabbat are, ironically, almost bastions of stability. In a sect devoted to chaos and destruction, the Brujah are the most dependable of the monsters who populate the Sabbat. They are viewed less as impassioned rebels and more as brutal shock troops. Sabbat Brujah tend to be less intelligent and discerning than their Camarilla brothers and sisters. Their causes fall by the wayside at the promise of new havoc to wreak. Sects The Kindred often think of the Brujah and the Anarchs going hand-in-hand, but in truth, such is rarely the case. While the Brujah may not like the Camarilla, they certainly acknowledge that it serves its purpose. The Brujah are a part of the Camarilla because it gives them an envelope to push and boundaries to test. While the ranks of the Anarchs have no few Brujah, most Brujah consider the Anarchs redundant. If rebellion itself becomes an institution, what point does that rebellion serve? For this reason, Brujah among the anarchs often tend to fit in one of two distinct camps. For some Brujah, the anarchs are an extension of their own revolutionary sensibilities. Ironically, these Brujah become almost conformists among the anarchs, following strong rebellious leaders and lending their strength to packs and gangs that hold dear similar ideals. This sort of anarch is probably the origin of the leather-clad biker archetype, the anarch who's a part of it just because it gives him a channel to vent his rage and kick a little ass while he's at it. Other Brujah are at the forefront of the struggle, often as idealists or champions of the cause. Their legacy of being the loyal opposition fosters in them a genuine desire to make a change for what they see as the better. These are the gang leaders, the intellectuals, the firebrands --- in short, those who shape the struggle with ideas and actions. In this sense, the Brujah are some of the greatest contributors to the anarch cause, if not in numbers, then in its personality and direction. Brujah among the anarchs tend to either be quite old or very young. Most Brujah Ancillae who were once a part of the anarch cause either grew frustrated with its continual underdog status and eventually settled among the Camarilla or died in some conflagration fighting the injustices of the system. Those wise enough to avoid Final Death and impassioned enough to stave off the "I can't beat them so I'll join them" mentality often rise to great heights in anarch esteem. It is a testament to the Brujah legacy of progress, a tribute to their origins as philosopher-kings, that the Brujah make up in fervor and achievement what they lack in numbers among the Anarch Movement. Bloodlines Little more than a whisper among paranoid Elders, the mysterious bloodline known as the True Brujah are supposedly the original descendants of the Antediluvian of the Clan. Emotionally detached, and possessing some strange ability to manipulate time, these Kindred once served the deadly Tal'Mahe'Ra or True Black Hand, until its fall circa 2000. There are whispers that the bloodline seek out vengeance against the descendants of Troile, who some account as having Diablerized the Brujah founder. Culture Clan Prestige • Obscure; you display certain characteristics prized by the Clan. You've made your beliefs known. •• Known; your arguments are not only loud, but they actually make some sense. You're known to be willing to fight for your beliefs (Nines Rodriguez) ••• Popular; kick ass and take names. Brujah from all over have heard of how you beheaded the prince that one time... (Don Cerro) •••• Storied; you fight well and continuously for what you believe in. Your name is synonymous with strength and wisdom (Theo Bell, Critias, Jeremy MacNeil, Smiling Jack) ••••• Legend; everything you've done is to remake the world in your image. No foe can stand against your fists, and no chains can bind your rage (Troile, Tyler) Style and Appearance Brujah vary widely in appearance, though many adopt radical styles and bold looks. If dismissive stereotypes are to be believed, the typical Brujah wears a biker jacket, tattered jeans, combat boots and a fearsome array of high-maintenance hair. In truth, few Brujah fit this image. Youthful, fashion-forward dress and noteworthy hairstyles are indeed found among many Brujah, but others favor tasteful wardrobes that encourage others to take them seriously. In the end, a Brujah's appearance often suggests his attitudes: A skinhead bravo is likely an open rebel or anarchist, while a bespectacled pedant in a tweed suit is probably a reformationist or liberal. It should be noted, however, that given the Brujah penchant for nonconformity, any assumption of ideals based on appearance could be potentially dangerous. Brujah look how they want. Religion and Philosophy You Lookin' At Me?: Clan Relationships The Camarilla [[Malkavian|'Malkavian']]: [[Nosferatu|'Nosferatu']]: The Brujah would like to get along with the Nosferatu better, and they usually embrace the Sewer Rats out of a sort of noblesse oblige or simply because it irritates Clans like the Toreador and Ventrue. From night to night, however, the Brujah keep the same distance from the Nosferatu as most other Clans do. They may have to stand up next to the creepy mothers for the sake of politics, but once the showboating is over, they're quick to step back down. For their part, the Nosferatu do not go out of their way to make themselves likable to the fanatical Brujah. If two individual members of the Clans hit it off, great - that gives the Nosferatu a tab on the doings of the Rabble. If not, oh well - there's always Obfuscate, and it's not like the Brujah are hard to spot. [[Toreador|'Toreador']]: [[Tremere|'Tremere']] [[Ventrue|'Ventrue']]: The Ventrue embody everything the Brujah would like to hate about the Camarilla, but the fact is that the Ventrue are also the most capable at running such an institution. Though often derided as "fascist, pompous, holier-than-thou pigs" by the younger Brujah, both Camarilla and Anarch Rebels benefit from the enforcement of the Masquerade. The sheer gall of the Ventrue to presume that the Brujah need protection irritates most of the Clan, but what really pisses them off is that the Ventrue seem to be right. Most Brujah are not the most subtle when it comes to dealing with kine, and when things go off the deep end, the Ventrue know how to smooth things over. That's because they're slimy, underhanded bastards, but damn if they're not good at it. The Sabbat [[Lasombra|'Lasombra']]: The "go here, do this, and maybe I won't kill you" management style of the Lasombra is not favorable to a Clan that prizes freedom of expression and political views like the Brujah do. Few things upset the Rebels like a vampire who believes in their God-given right to boss everyone else around, and that's the Lasombra on the nose. On the other hand, the Keepers don't make any pretence that they do what they do "for the good of vampirekind", like the martyr-complex-ridden Ventrue. This entitles them to as much respect as the Brujah can stand to give. The Lasombra favor the Brujah with a shallow smile and pretend to sympathize for as long as it takes for the Brujah to do what they want. [[Tzimisce|'Tzimisce']]: While the Tzimisce tend to creep out just about everybody, the Brujah see the Fiends as the Ultimate Bad: not only do they twist and corrupt the mortals whom the Brujah champion, but they are also evil, self-centered tyrants in ways that even the Ventrue cannot compare with. The Brujah antitribu among the Sabbat are violent and quite possibly insane, this is true, but even the most berserk among the Rabble hesitates to cross one of the Tzimisce, for the Clan has a way of reacting very poorly to any challenge to their authority. The Tzimisce have very little respect for the Brujah in return, for they knew the Clan back when the Rabble were known as philosophers and warrior-kings. The decline of the Brujah strikes at a deeply-hidden fear that the Tzimisce may be next to suffer such ignominy. The Anarch Movement The Brujah absolutely cherish the idea of the Anarch Movement. In concept. In practice, the Brujah spend more time fighting amongst themselves to prove that their political scheme is the best than they do actually making sure that the system works on the ground. Freedom is as freedom does, though, and most Brujah would rather fight and die for what they believe in than give in to the demands of any other regime. Independents [[Assamite|'Assamites']]: [[Followers of Set|'Followers of Set']]: [[Gangrel|'Gangrel']]: The Brujah relationship with the Gangrel is a mess of back-and-forth love/hate episodes. In the most ancient nights, the Clans had little to do with one another, but respected the other's sphere of influence. During the Roman Empire, the Gangrel participated in the assault on the city of Carthage - but also in its defense. During the Dark Ages, the Brujah were still simmering over the loss of Carthage, but individuals often succeeded in friendly, if not very meaningful, relationships. With the rise of the Camarilla and the Sabbat, the Brujah and Gangrel of both sides have found a tense sort of camaraderie in warparties and coteries. In the Modern Nights, the Clans operate best on a level that does not require too much deep thinking. If - when - the relationship degrades, it is usually a mix of the Gangrel's taciturn, solitary nature and the Brujah's ham-handed insistence on joining a cause. [[Giovanni|'Giovanni']]: [[Ravnos|'Ravnos']]: Brujah: Overworked and Underpaid Character Creation Brujah often have violent, criminal concepts, but they are as likely to be intellectual or socially adept. Natures and Demeanors tend to be aggressive and similar, as Brujah wear their emotions on their sleeves (when they have sleeves...). Physically predisposed characters are predominant among the clan, but some favor Mental Attributes. Likewise, Skills are favored, with Knowledges running a close second. Any Background may be appropriate to a Brujah character, though many in the clan cultivate Contacts, Allies and Herd. Very few Brujah claim Mentors. Usual Havens Wherever they damn well please. Are you going to tell them to leave? More so than any other clan, the Brujah keep the company of other vampires, and one haven might house an entire brood. Brujah Kindred also keep multiple safehouses and boltholes, as their conflict-driven exitsences often make single locations inhospitable. Some Brujah neonates even carry on the urban practice of home invasion, Dominating or killing a home's occupants and taking over. Like other pursuits, however, home invasions rarely sustain the Rabble's interest, and the vampires often move on once they grow bored with the locale. Common Backgrounds Brujah prefer those who espouse change in one form or another, and often recruit from college campuses, political groups or oppressed minorities. Young Brujah may hail from any background and often have a pet cause or issue of burning personal importance. All types of dissidents find their way into the ranks of the Brujah, from bomb-throwing biker anarchists to vociferous fascists to nihilistic radicals. This is, of course, part of the reason the clan is so disorganized --- hatred between Brujah is often more bitter than hatred for those whom they mutually oppose. The Brujah Weakness Fiery passion is at once the Brujah's blessing and curse. Though they are quick to adopt a cause, they are equally as quick to fall to frenzy. Of course, the Brujah rabidly deny this penchant for excitement, and become quite hostile when the issue is raised. The difficulties of rolls to resist frenzy are two higher than normal for members of Clan Brujah. Quotes and Criticisms "Short for 'brouhaha'." - anonymous Ventrue Notable Brujah Third Generation *Ilyes: Original Third Generation founder of the clan. Widely believed to have been Diablerized by Troile during the time of the Second City. *Troile: (Embraced at 4th generation) Childe and Diablerist of Ilyes. Sire of Menele, Gersakkun, Losario, and Hannibal. Fourth Generation *Meneleus/Menele: Childe of Triole. Sire of Critias and Clear Brook. One of two Methuselahs vying for control over Chicago. *Losario: Childe of Triole. Sire of Adana de Sforza. *Hannibal: Childe of Triole. Sire of Guillaume. *Azif: (Embraced at 6th generation). Sire of Yusuf and Jared. Has goal of seeing Jerusalem controlled by Muslims. *Gersakkun: Childe of Triole. Sire of Eshmunamash. Fifth Generation *Altamira: Ancient Iberian Brujah. Sire of Maxwell. *Critias: Childe of Menele. Sire of Procet, Germaine and Damien. *Samal: Sire of Dominic. *Ibn Alomar: Member of the Inconnu. *Dark Raven: Sire of Bjorn Garrison. *Guillaume: Childe of Hannibal. Sire of Ivan Malzynski. Prince of Switzerland and Liechtenstein. Supposed Inconnu member and achiever of Golconda. *Adana de Sforza: Childe of Losario. Sire of Eleanor De Valois. A member of the Camarilla's Inner Circle and first Brujah Justicar. *Antonius Caracus: Sire of Don Caravelli. *Clear Brook - Clear Bear: Childe of Menele. Sire of Yarian. Perished in 1832. *Dark Selina: (Embraced at 6th generation) Diablerized her unknown sire. Sire of Roman Pendragon. Currently in Torpor in Switzerland. *Marcus the Advocate: Sire of Themistocles. *Eshmunamash: Traitor of Carthage, childe of Gersakkun. Inconnu Member of The Twelve and resident of Hunedoara Castle. Sixth Generation *Mezekht: Sire of Khentik-Khert. *Dominic: Childe of Samal. Prince of York in 1203. 'Mercenary' overlord in Carthage. *Tribonius: Destroyed in 1185. Sire of Theophilus, Dorotheus and Natalya Svyatoslav. former Autokrator of Constantinople. *Etheria: Sire of Boniface. Sheltered many Kindred during the 1st crusade. *Bjorn Garrison: Childe of Dark Raven. Former Primogen of Washington, D.C. *Jabar: Sire of Usama ibn Jabar. *Yoav: Sire of Gerushah bint Yoav. *Juan Berger: Sire of Jaroslav Pascek. *Maximarius: Sire of Lilika Kairos. *Marchettus, the Bold: (see Giovanni Chronicles I: The Last Supper.) *Lady Meridie de Chancie: Runs the Black Rose Monastary. *Eleanor De Valois: Childe of Adana de Sforza. Reportedly trusted by Anarchs. *Don Caravelli: Childe of Antonius Caracus. Former head of the Mafia until his destruction in 1994 at the hands of Madeleine Giovanni. *Procet: Childe of Critias. Was diablerized by Tyler in 1987. *Isabella Correlli: Sire of Dieter Kotlar. Lies in Torpor underneath Berlin. *Ilse Bänsh: Sire of Stefan Rutigar. *Shining Deer/"Yaryan": Childe of Clear Brook/Clear Bear. Developed his own unique discipline that makes him similar to the deceased Ahrimanes. *Roman Pendragon: Childe of Dark Selina. Sire of Jacques Sirque. *Maxwell: Childe of Altamira. Former Prince of Chicago, until his fall at the hands of Lodin. (still alive) *Germaine: Childe of Critias. A member of the dreaded Red List. *Ivan Malzynski/Travis Dibben: Childe of Guillaume, Anarch Baron or Oakland. *Red Meg: Sire of Leslie Taylor. *Siegfried: Sire of Andrei. Destroyed in 1980 by Baba Yaga. *Cassady: Sire of Perry Commons. *Damien: Childe of Critias. *Tyler/Patricia of Bollingbroke: (Embraced at 8th generation) Childe of Robin Leeland. Sire of Joshua Tarnopolski "Blackjack" and Louise. Diablerized Hardestadt during the Anarch Revolt (1394). Diablerized Procet at the end of the Council Wars in Chicago in 1987. *Themistocles: Childe of Marcus the Advocate. Autarkis and a world-renowned scholar. Part of the Conspiracy to enact the Ritual of the Red Sign. Seventh Generation *Khentik-Khert: Childe of Mezekht. Gathers information concerning Holy Relics. *Theophilus and Doroetheus: Childer of Tribonius. Puppets of the Caitiff Stanislav. *Verias: Sire of Lady Karin. *Boniface: Childe of Etheria. Embraced in Jerusalem. Protects the four Christian Hospitals. *Usama ibn Jabar: Childe of Jabar. Sultan of Fez. *Gerushah bint Yoav: Childe of Yoav. Sultan of Sevilla. *Lilika Kairos: Childe of Maximarius. Present at the Convention of Thorns. *Marhuel: Sire of Ecaterina the Wise. *Ecaterina the Wise: Childe of Marhuel. Sire of Christof Romuald. Former 'agitator' of Prague. Onetime antitribu and Bishop of New York. Ecaterina fell into Torpor for some time and has taken the guise of Katherine within the Camarilla to learn who her attackers were who put her into Torpor in the first place. (Note that Transylvania by Night lists her Generation as 8th, whereas New York by Night and The Ventrue Chronicle lists it as 7th, with no account of Diablerie between 1197 and 2001.) *Natalya Svyatoslav: Childe of Tribonius. Former Autokrator of Constantinople. *Robin Leeland: At least onetime Prince of Nottingham. Sire of Tyler and General. *Yusuk and Jared: Childer of Azif. *Jaroslav Pascek: Childe of Juan Berger. Brujah Justicar elected in 1998. *Edward Scott, the Black Prince: Childe of Sir Lorence. Sire of Akawa. *James the Red: Sire of Jeremy MacNeil. *Dmitra Ilyanova: Sire of Carlak. Brujah Justicar from 1920 to 1972. *Jacques Sirque: Childe of Roman Pendragon. *Isaac: Sire of Thelonious. *Corrie Tinbergen: Prince of Luxemburg City, but claims the entire country as her Domain. *Alexis Blanc: Sire of Balthazar. Destroyed by her childe in 1908. *Leslie "Squizzy" Taylor: Childe of Red Meg. Prince of Melbourne since 1983. She deposed and committed Diablerie upon the previous ruler, Prince Montague Lytton. *Dieter Kotlar - Kreiger: Childe of Isabella Correlli. Sire of Erika Geiger. *Andrei: Childe of Siegfried. *Perry Commons: Childe of Cassady. *Stefan Rutigar, the Fist: Childe of Ilse Bänsh. *General: (embraced at 8th generation) Childe of Robin Leeland. He pretends to be the head of the Phoenix Society. Eighth Generation *Lady Karin: Childe of Verias. Sire of Lord Alfred. Advisor to the Prince of Nottingham Robin Leeland. Diablerised in 1197 by The Earl Of Galtre. *Jeremy MacNeil: Childe of James the Red. Sire of Dutch. Legendary Anarch Leader and 'founder' of the Anarch Free State. *Stranganyika: Sire of Pug Jackson. *Geist: Sire of Marguerite Foccart. *Carlak: Childe of Dmitra Ilyanova. Brujah Justicar from 1972 to 1998. Now Prince of Prague. *Akawa: Childe of Edward Scott. Sire of Wrecker. *Justin Davies: Sire of Tara. *Lord Randall: Sire of Sir Ralph Hamilton. *Don Cerro: Sire of Theo Bell. Justicar appointed in the 1950s. *Count Luigi Visconti: Sire of Countess Andrea Visconti. *Thelonius: Childe of Isaac. Primogen of Atlanta. *Thomas Ewell ("Balthazar"): Childe of Alexis Blanc. Sire of Marc Levesque and Jimmy Holcomb - Neon. Sheriff of Chicago. *Joshua Tarnopolski ("Blackjack"): Childe of Tyler. Sire of Neil Graham - Karl. *Louise: Childe of Tyler. Sire of Dezi. Killed in 1993 by some accounts. (Information in Under a Blood Red Moon conflicts with information in Chicago by Night (1st edition).) *Eddie Karnotski ("Stickman"): Anarch. *Richard O'Shea ("Ricochet Flambe") and Angelino Hammer: Archons of Karl Shrekt, Tremere Justicar. *Juggler: Sire of Evelyn Stephens. Anarch of Gary, Indiana. *Carlyle: Childe of Salvador Garcia. (Note that Salvador Garcia is credited as being 9th generation, but no record of Carlyle ever commiting Diablerie is mentioned). *Erika Geiger: Childe of Dieter Kotlar. *The Earl of Galtre: (Embraced at 10th generation) Childe of Lord Alfred. Diablerised Lord Alfred and Lady Karin. Destroyed in 1197. *Edgar Paulson: Sire of Elizabeth Horsmanden. *Kristofer Heinemann: Sire of Reverend Hezekiel Rutledge. Ninth Generation *Gusman Bravo: Sire of -- and destroyed by -- Nerea. *Lord Allfred: Childe of Lady Karin. Sire of -- and diablerized by -- The Earl Of Galtre. *Guylaine: Sire of Gérard de Chatelle. *[http://wiki.white-wolf.com/worldofdarkness/index.php?title=Christof_Romuald Christof Romuald: Childe of Ecaterina the Wise. Originally created in Vampire: The Masquerade - Redemption but also featured in Clanbook: Brujah (revised). Was a member of the Swordbrethren during the Dark Ages. Extensively traveled Eastern Europe shortly after his embrace until his abrupt vanish from Cainite society. Then a vampire claiming the same title, sire and heritage surfaced during the Final Nights. Speaking little and leaving behind rumors and modern legends. Rumors speak of a beautiful woman in his accompany as being a member of Clan Tzimisce. Other rumors claim that he wields the sword of Dracula, and that he is in truth a Cathayan "Kindred" from the East. Christof displays no love of the Sabbat and casual interest in the Camarilla, but makes no claims of knowing or belonging to the Inconnu. *Mama Lion: Sire of Smiling Jack. *Pug Jackson: Childe of Sranganyika. Sire of Jude Franken *Marguerite Foccart: Childe of Geist. Sire of Crispus Attucks, Reynier and Steve Booth. Adopted childe of Robin Leeland; anarch; blood bound to Jeremy MacNeil. *Tara: Childe of Justin Davies. Former Anarch and current Prince of San Diego. *Sir Ralph Hamilton: Childe of Lord Randall. Sire of Professor Gregory Habersohn. *Dutch: Childe of McNeil. (possibly Jeremy MacNeil?) *Theo Bell: Childe of Don Cerro. Archon. Supposedly murdered Marcus Vitel, former Prince of Washington, D.C.. *Countess Andrea Visconti: Childe of Luigi Visconti. *Salvador Garcia: Childe of Ferdinand. Sire of Valeria, Carlyle, Gloria Martinez and Allison Maller. Former Anarch leader, before betraying his fellows to the Cathayans to become the Minister of the Eastern City of Angels as part of the New Promise Mandarinate. Leader of La Hermandad. Petrodon says Salvador diablerised once during the Spanish Civil War and again diablerised Don Sebastian, the former Prince of Los Angeles. There is some conflict as to whether or not this generation is correct, or whether it is 7th, as is hinted at in Chicago by Night (2nd edition). *Greta Englebert: Sire of -- and Diablerized by -- Jan Arathi. *Martiné: Sire of Jake Almerson *Neil Graham ("Karl"): Childe of Joshua Tarnopolski. Sire of Hank Cave. Destroyed in Chicago in 1993. *Leonid Barofsky: Sire of Dr. Takuya Shiraiwa. *Wrecker: Childe of Akawa. *Ferdinand: Retainer of the Arctos magi. Possibly the Sire of Salvador Garcia. Note that this would raise even more questions concerning Garcia's generation. *Evelyn Stephens: Childe of Juggler. *King Snake: see the Storyteller's Handbook to the Sabbat. *Marc Levesque ("Frenchie"): Childe of Balthazar. Destroyed in Chicago in 1993. *Derek Rothery: Sire of Angelique Cormier. Destroyed in 1995. *Dezi: Childe of Louise. Sire of Isis. Killed in 1993 by some accounts. (Information in Under a Blood Red Moon conflicts with information in Chicago by Night (1st edition).) *Jimmy Holcomb ("Neon"): Childe of Balthazar, but believed to be a Caitiff. Destroyed in Chicago in 1993. *Jan Arathi/Jan Erroll: (Embraced at 10th generation) Childe and Diablerist of Greta Englebert. *Pietr: (Embraced at 12th generation); see Awakening - Diablerie: Mexico. *Elizabeth Horsmanden ("Marlena"): Childe of Edgar Paulson. Sire of Tayshawn Kearns. *Reverend Hezekiah Rutledge: Childe of Kristofer Heinemann. Leader of Hezekiah's Revival. Sire of Jack Tarver and Marion Sisley. *Sim: Unknown Badass Tenth Generation *Nerea of Spain: Destroyed and was Blood Hunted in Barcelona for destroying her Sire, Gusman Bravo. Eventually perished in Constantinople during the Fourth Crusade. *Smiling Jack: Childe of Mama Lion. Sire of Dre. One of the most infamous of all the Anarchs. *Crispus Attucks: Childe of Marguerite Foccart. Respected Anarch. *Professor Gregory Habersohn: Childe of Sir Ralph Hamilton. *Jake Almerson: Childe of Martiné. Sire of Tom Weaver. *Dr. Takuya Shiraiwa: Childe of Leonid Barofsky. *Tully Jones: see the Storyteller's Handbook to the Sabbat. *Angelique Cormier: Childe of Derek Rothery. One of the only four Kindred in Kingston, Ontario. *Steve Booth: Childe of Marguerite Foccart. *Jude Franken: Childe of Pug Jackson. *Abe Stewart: Childe of Pug Jackson. Member of The Liberty Club in Boston. *Hank Cave: Childe of Karl. Sire of Theodore Dooley and Sunbean. Killed in Chicago in 1993. *Gloria Martinez and Allison Maller: Childer of Salvador Garcia. *Torrance Urich and Berthel Ward: Members of the Pack of Anarchs called "The Night Crew". *Homer Fralish, "Horse": An Anarch. (see the Storyteller's Handbook to the Sabbat.) *Tayshawn Kearns: Childe of Elizabeth Hormsanden. *Jack Tarver: Childe of Hezekiah Rutledge. Member of Hezekiah's Revival. *Marion Sisley: Childe of Hezekiah Rutledge. Sire of LeRoy Willits. Member of Hezekiah's Revival. *Ahmet ibn-Ahmed ibn-Mahmoud abd-Yzir: Sire of Ben Mead. Eleventh Generation *Piedro Costanza: Sire of Tonio Borrelli. *Theodore Dooley ("Daddy D"): Childe of Hank Cave. Sire of Anita Wainwright. Killed in Chicago in 1993. *SunBean: Childe of Hank Cave. Killed in Chicago in 1993. *Tom Weaver: Childe of Jake Almerson. *Ethrica: Sire of Gengis. *Thrasher: Sire of Walter and Millie Gaspars. *Philip Freeman and Velvet: see D.C. by Night. *Dre: Childe of Smiling Jack. *Lorell Herndon: Member of the Pack of Anarchs called "The Night Crew". *Jeanine Calloway: Sire of Stephen Patrick Maslowe/Mazz. *LeRoy Willits: Childe of Marion Sisley. Member of Hezekiah's Revival. *Ben Mead: Childe of Ahmet ibn-Ahmed ibn-Mahmoud abd-Yzir. Member of Hezekiah's Revival. Twelfth Generation *Tonio Borrelli: Childe of Piedro Costanza. *Count: See Alien Hunger. *Anita Wainwright: Childe of Dooley. *Gengis: Childe of Ethrica. Sire of Turk. *Walter Gaspars and Millie Gaspars: Childer of Thrasher. *Emilio Gonzalez: see D.C. by Night. *Dorsey Bohannon: Member of the Pack of Anarchs called "The Night Crew". *Cal: Sire of Ariane *Brenton Dickens: Anarch (see the Storyteller's Handbook to the Sabbat). *Turk: (Embraced at 13th generation) Childe of Gengis. Believed to be a Caitiff by some. *Stephen Patrick Maslowe ("Mazz"): Childe of Jeanine Calloway. Former Harpy of New York. Thirteenth Generation *Travis Fett: see Chicago by Night (1st edition). *Ariane: Childe of Cal. Unknown Generations *Marcos, Prince of Orvieto. Destroyed in the 1190s by a group of Assamites contracted by Constantius, the then-Prince of Rome. *Simon de Cosa: Spaniard who fought with Doran for the control of Louisiana from 1713 to 1801. *Ian Corso: Security head of the "Carfax Abbey". *Veronique d'Orleans: lives in Macao. *George Robinson: destroyed in 1967 by Blood Hunt in Hong Kong. *Friedrich Kraus: He saved Gustav Breidenstein in 1949. He was probably killed by Baba Yaga around 1980. *Danielle Foster: Former Primogen of St. Louis. *Julius: Archon (see Clan Novel: Tzimisce. *Eva: She was staked in the sun, for jeopardizing the Masquerade. *Virginia Brown: see A World of Darkness (1st edition). *Lladislas: Exiled Prince of Buffalo, New York. *Halfdan Forkbeard: see Guide to the Camarilla. *Pavel: Influential Kindred in Moscow and former member of Baba Yaga's Army of War who was destroyed by Lupines in 1998. *Sir Gavriel de Bougniac/Five: Frenchman Knight of the Lily. Supposedly possessed by Malkav until his destruction in 1197. *Shayke Khaled and Vizier Fahd: see A World of Darkness (2nd edition). *Mackelroy: Primogen of an unknown city. *Tabitha Somerset ("Miss Tara Sunshine"): Owner, operator and resident of The Legend of Sensual Secrets in Tampa, Florida. *Veronica Go, Martin Hyde and Mercury: All mysterious members of a Nomadic Coterie known as Coven. *Nines Rodriguez, leader of a pack of Anarchs in Los Angeles, California <<<< BACK